Friends and Strangers
by Kedi
Summary: Red Cricket Regency Era AU. An arranged marriage between two reluctant parties and a chance meeting between two strangers.
1. First

**Author's note:** Inspired by a prompt for Red Cricket Week.

**Summary:** Red Cricket Regency Era AU. An arranged marriage between two reluctant parties and a chance meeting between two strangers.

. o O o .

**First**

. o O o .

Archibald Hopper was not running, he told himself, not really. He was merely out for some fresh air after having made a decision that would forever and irrevocably change his whole life.

The faint light-headedness was due to him missing tea, that was all. Not nerves, oh no! And not ice cold uncertainty, either, thank you very much. Certainly not!

Or so he tried to tell himself.

He was to be married, and barely six months hence. The Right Honourable Lady Bleu had given him an ultimatum; either find a bride to be her nephew's mother by Michaelmas or his charge would go without his inheritance. Archie wanted nothing more than to tell the old matriarch no, and to hell with her money! But of course he couldn't. The inheritance was rightfully August's and Archie couldn't in good conscience rob the lad of the monetary security that followed being the sole heir to the estate fondly referred to by the locals as The Enchanted Forest.

For Lady Bleu, older sister of Archie's late friend Marco Booth, was used to getting her way in all matters and was not above using her power and position to manipulate the pawns into place.

Archie scolded himself for the petty and unkind description, apt though it was. The woman had not only lost her younger brother, but had also been denied guardianship of her young nephew – undoubtedly a harsh blow both emotionally and socially. Instead he, Archie Hopper, nothing more than a humble surgeon and apothecary, had been tasked with taking care of little master August Booth. Though it was a task which honoured and frightened him in equal measure, there had never been any doubt in Archie's mind that he would accept it. Marco had been his good friend since childhood and it was only thanks to Marco's father that Archie was given an education - as a peasant's son Archie would never have been able to get one on his own. Old Man Booth had made sure that the young man was apprenticed to the best surgeon in the area, and had insisted that the boy was also given the dual qualification of apothecary. Yes, Archie owed the Booth family more than he could ever repay.

Archie had planned to bring young August to his home after the funeral, but the powerful aunt had protested, and since he had no close friends or family relations to speak of Archie had agreed to settle in the county of Storybrooke like Lady Bleu requested. Though August had travelled with his father for much of his life his summers had been spent at his Aunt's vast estate, and Archie felt that growing up in familiar surroundings with his only living kin close would be good for the lad.

So after the funeral Archie had let a charming little cottage just a four or five miles from the Enchanted Forest; not large by any means but big enough for him and August, a tutor for the boy, a manservant, a maid, and a cook who doubled as housekeeper. There were children around August's age close by, sons and daughters of the Enchanted Forest tenants, and Archie had been happy and relieved to see that August was instantly and eagerly accepted into the fold. He had feared that the other children would shun August due to his higher social status, but thankfully, it seemed his fears had been for naught. Archie had been unable to resist when August begged and pleaded for a dog, so just a few weeks into their new life a little black and white pup - promptly christened Pongo by a proud and happy August - joined their little family.

They had lived happily in Storybrooke for less than a month before Lady Bleu issued the ultimatum.

And now Archie was trapped.

The powdery snow billowed out behind them as Archie spurred his horse on, finding himself unable to care as the icy cold wind pierced through his clothing, chilling him to the core.

Archie had never given much thought to marriage, but had always nursed the faint hope that if he ever did decide to marry it would be for love. The fates, apparently, would have it differently. He hadn't even met the young woman who was to become his wife. It had all been arranged by Lady Bleu and the young woman's grandmother, all Archie had done had been to send the letter with the formal proposal – and even that had been dictated to him by Lady Bleu. Word had reached him just before noon, the letter with the acceptance of his proposal delivered as if it was any other correspondence and not a seal on his fate. Archie had excused himself, left August to play with Pongo under the watchful eye of the cook, saddled his horse and ran.

Because he was running, he knew that. Archibald Hopper was an honest man to a fault, and wasn't able to lie even to himself.

. o O o .

Miss Ruby Lucas trotted through the ankle-deep snow, tears streaming down her cheeks, her feelings a sea of confusion, anger and despair. As soon as their manservant had left with the letter to Mr. Hopper Ruby had fled, her grandmother's sympathetic but unyielding gaze following her as she ran. She had taken her cloak on her way out but in her rush to escape she had left her bonnet behind, and now the cold wind was tugging at her hair, teasing strand after strand out of the chignon, but Ruby was too distressed to pay it any heed.

She was to be married to a man she had never met, she was to be the new mother of a little boy, and she had absolutely no say in the matter.

Her grandmother had told her in no uncertain terms that she was to accept the marriage proposal, because it was as good a match as they could hope for. Ruby had no dowry to speak of, after all, and what little there was had to be divided between Ruby herself, Mary Margaret and Belle. Finding a man who was willing to marry one of them for the scant dowry of mere 50 pounds a year was a heaven-sent! They couldn't be choosy, after all.

Though never the richest of families the Lucases had been a feature in the county for many, many years and held a respect and affection among their peers that remained though their fortunes had faded. Still, they had been able to live relatively comfortably with just a few moderations once Mr. Lucas had died and the extravagant spending ended. (Maurice, bless his soul, was a jovial kind of man but stubborn to a fault. Though confident in his own skills, it had been clear to everyone but himself that he had no head for business.) After his death Graham gained control over the by then dramatically dwindling family income, and fortunately he was not only more fit for such matters than his late father had been, but also humble enough to accept help from his grandmother - who it turned out had impeccable business sense. Together Graham and Granny Lucas had found ways to stabilize and even increase the family income, and for a while they had all been optimistic and happy.

But then Graham had died, quite suddenly and without apparent cause.

And since Graham was the only son in the family the remaining Lucases were in the midst of their grief also faced with the loss of their home which reverted to the closest living male relative. The only reason they had not been turned out already was that said relative, a distant cousin by the name of Mr. Gold, had graciously allowed them to stay. For now. There would undoubtedly be a price to pay for his generosity.

Their only hope was the three Misses Lucas marrying well, and this was Ruby's chance. True, Mr. Archibald Hopper was but a surgeon and an apothecary, but at least he wasn't in trade! And a skilled craftsman should be commended and appreciated, especially one who had gained such a good reputation as Hopper had in the short time he had lived in the county.

Lady Bleu, old and faithful friend of Ruby's grandmother, had arranged the whole deal - and a deal it was. Ruby bitterly resented the notion of being bartered like so many heads of cattle, but there was no way around it. Lady Bleu, no doubt knowing that the Widow Lucas would feel very uncomfortable accepting charity outright, had decided to match the oldest Lucas daughter and the man in charge of her own nephew, thus making it acceptable for her to provide the two remaining Lucas daughters with dowries as well as situating the family in one of the Enchanted Forrest's cottages when the time came that Mr. Gold evicted them. Though not completely happy about the arrangement Granny had accepted; unlike her late son she was not so proud as to doom her whole family to poverty.

The fact that Ruby had never met the man Lady Bleu had chosen mattered little - if at all.

There was also the matter of her condition which made having a doctor husband very beneficial indeed.

Ruby clutched her cloak tighter around her, not bothering to wipe the angry tears away. Damn her condition! Though fiercely healthy in all other matters she nevertheless came down with terrible woman's pains every month, keeping her abed for days at a time and giving her the hushed reputation of being a frail and sickly girl – which might have been one of the reasons her many beaus had done no more than flirt at the balls and assemblies. (Her Granny might also have pointed out that Ruby's wilfulness probably had something to do with it as well, had it not been for the fact that in that regard granddaughter and grandmother were exceptionally alike.) Men wanted a strong and healthy woman to bear them heirs, and due to her condition Ruby was apparently not perceived healthy enough for the task.

Ruby felt resentment bubble and boil in her. She was so much more than just a child bearing creature! Though perhaps not as clever as her sister Belle, nor as fair in countenance and temper as her sister Mary Margaret, Ruby knew that she was more than what people saw. Only Peter had ever seen it, but Peter was gone, and her dream of marrying for love had been lost with him. And the damned Mr. Hopper would probably not care to look close enough to see her for who she really was!

Stopping she clenched her fists against her eyes and let out a howl of despair, hearing it echo tauntingly back to her from all sides. But to her shock and consternation she also heard the sound of a frightened horse and a startled cry, before a brown mare suddenly came careening around the corner riderless.

. o O o .

"Sir? Sir, are you all right? Please sir, speak to me!"

The wind had been knocked out of him and for a long terrible moment Archie's world had gone completely black, but as breath slowly and painfully returned to him the darkness receded and the many blurred shapes hovering above him solidified into one; a young woman, her bright red cloak stark against the dull grey canvas of the sky behind her; lightly curled dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulders like a ferocious waterfall, and though rimmed with red the deep green of her eyes seemed to bore straight into his soul. She looked like a wild forest creature; terrible and beautiful. Even if he had had breath to spare he would have been struck speechless by the vision of her.

"Sir! Sir, please, are you all right?"

Lungs still burning painfully he didn't waste breath speaking but instead just nodded in confirmation, and accepting her hand he let her help him to his feet. He swayed a little, but she grabbed hold of his arm with surprising strength and held him up until he found his equilibrium.

"Thank you, miss," he wheezed when he finally found his breath and his voice. "I merely got the wind knocked out of me. The snow cushioned the fall."

"Oh, thank goodness for that! Had the ground been bare you might have been killed! A fall like that, you could have broken your neck!"

He smiled distractedly and gave her hand, still on his arm, a squeeze. "I'll be fine. Didn't even hit my head, landed flat on my back. Something spooked my horse but I must admit I was partially to blame; I fear my mind was on other matters." He bent down to retrieve his hat and did not see the flash of emotion on the young woman's face.

"Oh?"

"On matters of duty and sacrifice," he said with a humourless chuckle as he brushed the snow off his hat. "I'm ashamed to say I was trying to run from my responsibilities."

Suddenly realising just how forward he was being he felt his cheeks heat in shame. He must have hit his head after all, for there was no excuse for such rude manners! He opened his mouth to beg her forgiveness but she spoke before he had the chance.

"It seems we are well matched, sir, for I was thinking along the same lines myself."

Derailed by her words, apology momentarily forgotten, he frowned in sympathy. Though the cold wind had dried most of her tears he could tell she had been crying. As it was she still looked decidedly agitated.

Then again, he mused, he no doubt looked just as agitated. Well matched indeed.

"I suppose I must keep in mind that though not necessarily what I had envisioned for myself I am doing what I must," he said softly after a moment of silence. "And do my best not to regret a sacrifice made for love."

For he did love the boy, more than anything in the world. Though he would never presume to be able to replace August's real father in the boy's heart, Archie hoped and prayed that he would be up to the task of raising young master Booth into a fine young man. A sharp realisation pierced his heart and it was as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders: he would do anything for August. Anything to make sure he was safe and happy.

By marrying Archie would placate Lady Bleu and thus ensure that August got his rightful inheritance, as well as a life more secure than he could have provided the boy with on a country doctor's pay. Not to mention August would get a mother, one who would hopefully grow to care for the child even with the lack of blood relations. It would be a load off Archie's shoulders to know that there would be someone there for August when he himself could not – as a doctor her was called away at all hours of the day and night.

A loveless marriage seemed a small price to pay, now, for August's happiness.

. o O o .

Unaware of her companion's silent musings Ruby turned his words around in her head. He was right. She had no choice but to marry Mr. Hopper; the matter was settled and the marriage would stand half a year hence. But remembering that her marriage would secure the future of her family might make it easier to bear. The surgeon and apothecary was under the patronage of Lady Bleu, who had expressed her intentions of taking care of Ruby's grandmother and provide her sisters with dowries.

The alternative was destitution and disgrace.

Steeling herself Ruby vowed that she would follow this stranger's advice; she would do what she had to do, and she would not let herself regret what she did out of love for her family.

"I will take heed of your wise words, sir," she said, voice strong now that she had found her resolve. "I will do what I must." An idea struck her and she smiled the smile her grandmother had labelled decidedly wicked. Leaning closer as if indulging a well-kept secret she added in a playful tone: "But though I will honour my responsibilities I intend to fight them off for as long as I am able!"

To her pleasant surprise he laughed at her half-jesting declaration. "I have no doubt that a fiery spirit such as yourself would be able to do so, and I wish you the best of luck!"

His words made her blush faintly in pleasure, feeling strangely liberated in his presence: it was as if formality didn't matter as much, as if they had been acquaintances for years and the rigid propriety of society was excused in favour of pleasant familiarity and comfort. He might have thought along the same lines as he cleared his throat with a faint blush to match her own.

"I do beg your forgiveness, miss. I have shown a deplorable lack of manners from the moment we met. We have not even been properly introduced and I am being unforgivingly forward -"

She grabbed his arm with sudden intensity, strangely distressed by the thought of him apologising and retreating to the usual aloof distance good society demanded of strangers.

"Don't," she forbade in a strangled whisper. "Damned be propriety, in this moment let there be none! We are merely two souls finding solace and support in the middle of a wintery forest. Let us just greet each other with a fond hello as friends in similar straits."

For a tense moment she was sure she had gone too far, and her shame burned in her chest. He must think her a savage! He had every right to be horribly offended at her behaviour, but after a moment he smiled a little uncertainly and nodded with a bow.

"As you wish, my friend." His eyes sparkled with mirth and fondness when he straightened. "Hello."

She smiled brightly at him, more a hearty grin than the demure sweet smile her sisters seemed so good at, and took delight in the blush that crept up in his freckled cheeks. Oh, her grandmother was right indeed when she called her wicked! She gave him a curtsy and nodded. "Hello, good friend."

The sound of a horse's whinny sounded from behind them, interrupting any further greetings.

"Oh, there you are, girl." The man held out his hand towards the mare who shuffled closer, looking almost ashamed that she had thrown her rider.

Ruby didn't even try to hide her amused smile as he took the reins and the horse nudged him in apology. "It seems your horse is properly repentant, good sir," she said with mock severity, feeling light and silly for the first time in what felt like ages. "As she should be!"

He laughed again, and the sound made her happy. "As her master should be repentant for selfishly forcing her out of her warm and cosy stables on a day like today!"

They both chuckled at that and Ruby pulled her cloak closer in agreement.

"I suppose I should get back," he said, sounding more than a little wistful. "In lack of a fiery nature I shall have to face my responsibilities as best I can."

She reached out and gave his arm a squeeze, figuring that since all social rules had been disregarded he wouldn't mind. Her heart fluttered happily as he put his hand on top of hers with a thankful smile.

"I shall return home as well," she said. "'Tis getting dark and neither of us should remain outdoors for much longer lest we catch our deaths of colds! Draw strength from my fiery nature if you can, and I will find courage in your wisdom."

He nodded but seemed to hesitate. She was about to ask for his thoughts when he seemed to reach a decision - or found the courage; carefully taking her hand from his arm he lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles before bowing respectfully and mounting his horse. With a smile and a tip of his hat he turned the horse around and rode away. Ruby remained rooted to the spot, watching him with a strange warm feeling in her chest until he was out of sight, before she tugged her cloak closer and turned towards home.

. o O o .


	2. Second

**Second**

. o O o .

"Although not a gentleman physician he's apparently an uncommonly good surgeon and apothecary," Ruby's grandmother suddenly declared into the lull in the dinner conversation. "Old Mrs. Ginger told me herself that she had been forced to send for him last time Whale was unavailable, and he made such a good impression that she swore she would send only for him in the future."

Though the words were positive in nature Granny Lucas's tone told another story altogether. Forcing herself not to sigh Ruby looked up from her dinner. She could sense her sisters brace themselves on either side of her, but they remained silent. "Of whom are you speaking, Granny?"

The raised eyebrow told Ruby her grandmother was not fooled by her show of ignorance.

"You know perfectly well, child! It's a wonder he didn't retract the proposal immediately. To refuse to see the groom at all before the wedding day!"

"Mr. Hopper didn't protest the arrangement, Granny."

"Perhaps he should have! It is not proper. I think you'll find you two will go well together, you both disregard the rules of good company!"

Ruby clenched her jaw to keep a crass retort at bay. She had sent the letter declaring her intentions of not meeting her future husband before the wedding day without her grandmother's knowledge, and had only informed her after the fact and after she received the positive reply from Mr. Hopper. Her grandmother had been livid at the impropriety of it all, and even now, nearly a week later, she was making her displeasure abundantly clear.

Only half listening to her grandmother's tirade Ruby finished her dinner in stony silence. She would not regret her act of rebellion; let Mr. Hopper learn immediately that she would not be cowed! However, Ruby amended, wincing as her grandmother's voice rose and broke into her musings, in the spirit of familial harmony she better quit the house for a few hours. It was her experience that when her grandmother was annoyed with her it was best to remove herself completely and let her sisters soothe her grandmother's ruffled feathers on her behalf - they were much more proficient at it; Ruby somehow always ended up making both herself and her grandmother even angrier than they had been to begin with. They were probably too much alike to see perfectly eye to eye. No, better she take a long walk to calm herself and let her sisters work their magic in peace.

The snow had finally started melting, the first rays of the spring sun doing its best to thaw the icy ground, and Ruby set out with rising spirits. From an outsider's view she might appear to meander with no particular destination in mind as she crossed field after field, climbing over stiles and springing over puddles with excited activity, but when she reached the muddy road leading southwards she kept to it.

As she walked along at a comfortable pace she kept a weather eye on the horizon, looking for a certain figure, hoping he would appear in the distance. It was a stubborn kind of optimism that had kept her returning to this path again and again ever since their strange and unconventional encounter a month or so back when the snow had still covered the ground. It was clear he didn't venture this way often, or at least not at times when she was lucky enough to chance a meeting, but she didn't know where else to seek him - so she returned to the one spot she had seen him and hoped.

This day her optimism was rewarded, but as he came from the other direction he was almost upon her before she turned and discovered him. Jumping back with a startled yet delighted laugh she raised a hand to her chest to still her suddenly madly beating heart.

"My apologies, my friend!" He cried in dismay as he dismounted and reached out to steady her. "I pray I did not give you too bad a fright!"

She waved his concerns away with a happy grin, silently guessing her heart would beat just as madly even if she had seen him in the distance and had been given the chance to prepare. "Not at all, dear friend," she assured him warmly. "'Twas but a momentary fright, nothing more than a refreshing rush of the senses!"

He smiled and looked much relieved at her words. "I am glad to hear it."

Feeling suddenly uncharacteristically flustered and nervous Ruby averted her gaze and fiddled with her gloves. She had looked for him, hoped to meet him again, but finding herself face to face with him now... She was acutely aware of the state of her frock: a good four inches of mud caked the bottom of her petticoat from her walk and letting her gown down did not do much to hide it. She probably looked a fright! She mentally cringed. Just like last time. But at least this time she was wearing her bonnet so her hair looked more or less manageable... Still, she would so have wanted to make a good impression – at least one better than the first.

"It is good to see you again."

Daring a look at him she saw to her surprise that his face was lit with barely contained happiness as he regarded her almost shyly, apparently either oblivious to or uncaring about her shabby appearance, and his words sounded endearingly sincere.

How strange that such a simple greeting would make her stomach flutter so! Ruby curtsied and hoped she wasn't blushing.

"You are well, I hope?" He sounded genuinely interested and Ruby felt herself further charmed by his earnestness.

"Very well indeed today, my friend," she replied, but didn't add: '_Better now for your company.'_ though she wanted to. "I was not expecting you from that direction," she admitted with a laugh at her own expense, his kind words and warm demeanour loosening her tongue and brushing her nervousness away. "Many a day I've been looking for you, but always has my search been towards -" Her hand which had motioned towards the horizon in illustration stilled suddenly as her words registered in her mind. She hastily lowered it and looked down, feeling her cheeks flame.

"You... You've been looking for me?"

His voice was so hopeful that Ruby dared to lift her eyes to his. Green eyes met blue and she felt the embarrassment ease its grip and let go, being replaced by something light and happy.

"I have," she admitted, much emboldened by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

"You honour me, my friend," he murmured with a soft smile, but looking a little wistful. "I must in turn profess that I have hoped to catch a glimpse of you as well, every time I have ventured out this way. You have made the most powerful of impressions upon my mind."

Feeling both pride and happiness rush through her Ruby stepped closer, smiling her wicked smile and feeling decidedly wicked too when he blushed.

"Would you mind if I walked with you for a while?" He asked shyly. "I have no pressing matters at the moment and would welcome a stroll in good company."

Feeling practically giddy at the prospect Ruby readily accepted and taking his proffered arm they started down the path at a comfortable pace. Ruby giggled as the mare followed at a polite distance even without being lead by the reins. Her companion chuckled and with a nod in the horse's direction he jested: "She's on her best behaviour around you, my friend. No doubt trying to make up for the disastrous first impression!"

"Wouldn't want me to think her a savage horse without any manners whatsoever, hm?" Ruby jested in turn. "Well, I do believe she is slowly but surely making her way back into my good graces."

He laughed and Ruby felt flush with pleasure at the sound. He had a wonderfully pleasant laugh, and it made her feel both happy and safe to hear it. She resisted tightening her grip on his arm, forcing herself to not step even closer.

Though both keenly aware of the impropriety of their conduct - not being introduced and on their own without a chaperone being but two infractions upon good manners of which they were guilty - neither could bring themselves to be the one to address the issue. Because if it was mentioned then the little comfortable world they had created between them, their unexpected safe haven, would be shattered beyond recall. So by unvoiced agreement neither mentioned anything serious, speaking instead of the weather, the beauty of the countryside, books and art, small but insignificant episodes in their lives – nothing that could jeopardise their promise to remain merely two souls in similar straits, drawing strength and comfort from each other.

Though he didn't say overly much he still proved to be an engaging conversationalist; he asked sensible questions and gave his thoughts freely when she asked for them, and what he said gave proof of good sense and good principles. When she spoke he listened intently, giving her the sense that he valued every word that escaped from her mouth. For Ruby who was used to her beaus only half-listening to what she had to say or listening with a look of bored indulgence, his undivided and earnest attention was both flattering and encouraging. Ruby decided that upon the whole she would pronounce his mind well-informed, his enjoyment of books exceedingly great, his imagination lively, his humour quite compatible with her own, and his observation just and correct. The fact that they seemed to agree on most, though not all, matters was to the young woman further proof of his good character despite the lack of serious matters in their discourse. Ruby was enjoying herself immensely, not recalling last she felt as comfortable and happy in conversation.

"So what brings you out here on this fine day, sir?"

"Oh, I've been visiting the Nolans." He replied without hesitation, seemingly completely unconcerned about the rudeness of her direct personal question. "Mrs. Noland is -" His words were interrupted as his stomach loudly declared its hunger and he blushed with a self-conscious chuckle. "I beg your pardon, miss. I've not eaten since dawn and it seems my stomach is protesting the oversight."

"Not eaten since dawn!" She exclaimed with a gasp. "My dear sir, mount your horse at once! Though it shall hurt me to see you go, I would not be so selfish as to keep you starving! Shoo! Away with you!"

He made as if to protest but she gave him a mock scowl and wagged her finger at him. Chuckling good naturedly he raised his hands in surrender before graciously obeying her command.

But once he was in the saddle Ruby reached up to place a hand on his knee and looked at him imploringly. "Promise me you will take care of yourself," she begged him in all seriousness, an unexpected protectiveness blooming in her chest.

_I would take good care of you,_ she vowed silently._ I would greet you when you came home with food and drink and comfort, and you would be led to a warm fire and loving company... We would speak like we have spoken today, free of censure, and we would be safe in the knowledge that no judgement would be cast upon us by the other._

But of course it was not to be. She would just have to content herself with a promise from him to take care of himself. "Promise me, sir."

He looked at her with a mien suggestion that no one had ever asked such a promise from him, and she could tell he was moved by her words.

"Your concern do you credit, my friend," he said softly, placing his hand over hers, leaning down to look her in the eye. "I shall do my best to oblige you in all things, this included."

The air was heavy with unspoken thoughts as they gazed at each other. When he at long last straightened his smile had turned melancholy and her heart felt heavy. He tipped his hat to her and she curtsied, and with that he was gone and she was alone again.

. o O o .

_To be continued..._


	3. Third

**Third**

. o O o .

Archie knew he should be offended that his soon-to-be bride refused to meet him before the wedding day, but all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of relief. Rationally he knew that he was just pushing his problems ahead of him, but frankly he couldn't find it in himself to care. He and Miss Lucas were to be married, neither of them had any say in the matter, and if they both indulged in childish avoidance for as long as they could - well, it just showed that they were similar in at least one aspect. They would meet and start their new life on the day they were to be married, and that was that. Until then it seemed they both wanted to make the most of their remaining freedom.

He had felt decidedly lighter at heart ever since the letter arrived nearly two months ago, written in an unfamiliar feminine hand - his very first encounter with the woman he would be bound to for the rest of his life. If nothing else it was heartening that their first more or less direct communication would be so satisfactory on both sides.

Since Storybrooke county seemed to be going through an exceptionally healthy time of year Archie's workload was lightened considerably and let him enjoy his freedom to the fullest by spending more time with his ward, something they both found immense pleasure in. In fact Archie could not remember ever feeling happier as when he carried August back to the house in the evening after a long day of happy activity, the little boy asleep with his head on Archie's shoulder and arms around his neck, Pongo shuffling tiredly after them with August's wooden sword in his mouth. And no wonder the boy was tired; it was after all exhausting work exploring the depths of darkest Africa - even if it was in the little copse behind the stables.

The lull did not last, of course, but the time spent in play with August was enough to reinvigorate his spirits and when duty again drove Archie out of bed in the middle of the night and out of the house in the pouring rain, he set out with renewed vigour.

Even social responsibilities, such as Lady Bleu's annual midsummer ball, he had accepted without his usual hesitation!

He regretted that now, however.

He had been called away to tend to a broken leg and by the time he arrived back at the Enchanted Forest the dancing was already in full swing, so he had quietly made his way to the kitchen to see if the cook would let him have a little dinner before joining the festivities. That's where August had found him, positively vibrating with childish enthusiasm, so very proud and happy to be attending his first ball (there were certain advantages to being the sole heir of such a large estate as the Enchanted Forest). The boy had happily declared that his future mother was there with her grandmother and sisters and that he had seen her from a distance and she was quite handsome and he really wanted Archie to come and meet her because he was a little afraid to talk to her on his own please please please? Trying to hide his annoyance at Lady Bleu's obvious machinations – she had conveniently neglected to tell him that Miss Lucas would be in attendance - Archie had sent August back into the fray with the vague promise of joining him at some later point, only to hurriedly finish his meal and retreat to the patio with the intention of respecting his future wife's wishes not to see him before the wedding.

The fact that it gave him an excuse to avoid the dancing was admittedly a plus, he thought to himself with a chuckle as he munched on the grapes the cook had sent with him for dessert. (She had wanted him to take the sugar plums, too, and some of the apricot marmalade, but Archie had assured her that grapes were more than enough. For some reason all the cooks he encountered, be it at home, here at the Enchanted Forest, or at a patient's house, seemed determined to fatten him up. Not that he minded, since regular meals were not something a country doctor could depend on.)

It was a beautiful night, he reflected contently as he finished his dessert; the waxing moon barely visible, making the stars shine all the brighter, a faint breeze bringing with it the sweet smells of night blooming flowers and the sounds of cricket song. He would much rather have spent it elsewhere, but there were worse situations to be caught in, he supposed. Maybe he would take a walk in the garden.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon, I didn't know anyone was – oh, it's you!"

Turning at the unexpected sound he saw a splash of colour and his heart fluttered with surprised joy. Clad in a deep scarlet gown that shimmered in the light from the open door behind her, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling from the exercise of dancing she looked absolutely radiant. Archie felt almost as breathless at the sight of her as he had been on their very first meeting.

Shaking himself out of his daze he hastened to greet her, unable to keep the pleased smile off his face as he bowed. She curtsied in reply and he was momentarily distracted by the way her gown flowed and shimmered with the motion.

"What are you doing out here when there is dancing and good company inside?"

She sounded a little breathless herself and Archie felt a pinch of regret at not having seen her on the dance floor. He was no great dancer himself and would have done his best to avoid it even if Miss Lucas had not been present, but he would have liked to see his friend dance; he was certain she was the most handsome of all the ladies present. Maybe he would even have dared asked her for a dance himself. Well, at least he would have wanted to.

"The company I would not mind, but as for the dancing my avoidance is a life-saving measure, I assure you, miss," he chuckled bashfully. "With two left feet I am a menace to any dance partner. I thought it best to save us all the grief and injury."

She laughed; a bright, genuine sound, and any lingering annoyance he felt towards Lady Bleu and his situation vanished completely as the sweet laugh washed over him. In this moment there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

"Oh, I'm not sure it's as bad as all that, sir!"

"I would not want to contradict a lady, so I shall remain quiet on the subject."

She hit his arm playfully with her fan and sniggered – a very unladylike sound, some might claim, but to Archie it was refreshing and genuine and it made him happy to hear.

"Well, you know what they say, all you need is the right partner..."

Though he was surprised at her playful tone and suggestive words what surprised him even more was the reply immediately after escaping from his own mouth: "Is that an offer?"

A stunned silence fell between them. Archie felt his cheeks flaming but before he had the chance to think of something to say to apologise for his forwardness – she had obviously not meant it like that and he was acting like a cad by insinuation she had! - his companion sniggered again. Then the snigger turned into a full-blown laugh and despite his embarrassment, surprise and confusion he could not help but join in. She stepped closer and hooked her arm in his with a wicked smile that made his heart beat with wild abandon.

"I told you we were well-matched, sir!" Her tone was even more playful now.

Emboldened – or maybe just dazed and moonstruck from her company – he stepped a little closer and felt a little dizzy as her wicked smile shone impossibly brighter.

"You make me wish I could dance," he blurted out before he could stop himself. Oh no, he hadn't meant to say that!

But her smile softened and she gave his arm a squeeze. "It _could_ be an offer, you know. If you want it to be."

He shook his head and stuttered: "I-I didn't really exaggerate my lack of skills..."

"I'm not adverse to a little danger."

His strained chuckle was part surprise and part relief, but when she stepped close and lifted his arms his breath caught in his throat.

"What-"

"I shall teach you to waltz," she said matter-of-factly as if she was unaware of the furious blush in his cheeks. "It is not nearly as complicated as the cotillion and I am confident you will be an apt pupil. After all, there is no such thing as a bad student." She nodded as if satisfied with his position before looking him in the eye with a warm smile. "And I happen to be an excellent teacher."

Not trusting his tongue he just nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Here, like this: One, two, three, one, two, three, follow my lead, one, two, three..."

Terrified of stepping on her toes Archie tried to keep his eyes on her feet, but her gown made it very hard. He heard her chuckle and dared a quick look up at her face.

"Do not fret so, my friend! Even if you were to step on my toes it would hardly cripple me! In fact, I cannot tell you how many times my brother stepped upon my toes when we learned this dance."

There was a wistful kind of sadness in her voice that made him look up at her again.

"My grandmother taught me and my siblings to dance in the family sitting room when we were little. We would push all the furniture out of the way and line up, and under Granny's watchful eye and strict instructions my two sisters, my brother, and I learned to dance." She chuckled at the fond memory and surreptitiously wiped her eye. "I learned to waltz during a visit to London a few seasons ago and I taught both my sisters and my brother on the sly when I returned home. It had to be in secret, you see, since my grandmother would be shocked and furious to know her grandchildren danced this scandalous dance!" Her smile was mischievous and he marvelled at her strong spirit. "How about you? Who taught you to dance?"

"Who _failed_ to teach me how to dance, you mean," he answered dryly. She laughed and he felt a wonderful rush of pride that he had driven the sadness, at least momentarily, from her eyes. For a beat he considered telling her about his childhood, but his household had never been filled with love and laughter like hers had been, and he was loathe to say anything that might bring sadness back into those green eyes. "Nobody taught me," he said instead, keeping his tone light. "The little I know I've learned by watching. Which is no doubt why I am so abysmally bad at it."

"Oh, I don't know... I think you are quite a proficient dancer."

And he realised that he had not looked down at their feet since she started talking about her family. He gave her a surprised smile and her look of satisfaction, bordering on smug, told him she had knowingly distracted him.

"I told you I was a terrific teacher!"

He chuckled and nodded in agreement, willing to concede her well-earned victory. He was after all dancing! Something he had been avoiding all his life - and he was actually enjoying himself! And though it was hardly flawless he had not stepped on her toes nor had he irrevocably embarrassed either of them... At least not yet.

The faint music from inside came to an end and Archie thought he sensed the same reluctance in her as he himself felt as they stepped apart, but he was no doubt only imagining things.

"Thank you," he said warmly, pushing aside the thoughts of her in his arms and praying he wasn't blushing again. "For the lesson." He wanted to add that he had never before enjoyed dancing as much, that he would not mind dancing the night away if only he could waltz with her, but managed to hold his tongue. The words would hold more meaning than he should voice, even in her company. Though most of the social niceties had been disregarded between them by mutual agreement that did not mean he should act like a brute!

The blush gracing her features was no doubt a trick of the light.

He wished he could ask her to walk with him in the garden, but even disregarding the impropriety of such a stroll she was in all likelihood not interested. His assumption seemed to be confirmed when she looked over her shoulder towards the open door. Archie supposed she recognised the voices coming closer and was about to excuse himself so she would be free to rejoin the festivities inside when she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him after her down the stone steps into the garden. She was walking faster than he would have imagined her capable of in the lavish dress and he had to speed up to keep up with her. They reached the hedge of the labyrinth and she darted around the corner, yanking him with her, just before a stern voice called out. Archie didn't register the name called because his companion was suddenly pressed flush against him as she leaned over to cautiously peer around the corner of the hedge and his mind went completely blank. He could smell rosewater and never before had the scent smelled quite as heavenly.

The stern matronly voice faded away again and his companion let out a deep breath of relief.

"Are you hiding as well?"

He marvelled at how steady his voice was. She looked at him as if she had momentarily forgotten about his presence and then jumped more than stepped back as a very becoming blush rose from her slender neck.

"I apologise for abducting you in such a manner," she said, fussing with her dress and not quite meeting his eyes.

"No need to apologise, my friend," he said and reached out to still her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go and stepping back. Not as far back as he should, but he was only human after all.

"I don't normally do things like this."

"Oh, I know! I-I mean, I'm sure this -" he motioned a little helplessly between them and felt his own blush rise in his cheeks. "- i-is not the norm. For, um, either of us."

Her smile was tinted with both fondness and sadness. "Remember the responsibilities I ran from when we first met?"

Confused at the change in topic he nodded.

"I'm still running, but the moment of truth is approaching." She frowned as her gaze took on a faraway look. "Hunting me down..." She looked so miserable his hand moved of its own volition to claim hers again.

He should take her back to the patio; he should insist she return to the festivities before someone happened upon them; not only was he jeopardising his own reputation but worse than that he was jeopardising _hers_...

But she was clutching his hand almost desperately, as if it was the only thing that kept her anchored, and his heart ached for both her and himself.

"I was actually thinking," he said softly. "Only moments ago, that I would very much like to take a stroll in the garden. Would you honour me with your company?"

She grinned that not-so-ladylike-but-oh-so-dazzling way of hers that made his head swim, and Archie pushed away the worried little voice in the back of his head reminding him of the impropriety of it all. He would also all too soon be hunted down by his own responsibilities and then all he would have were memories, and damn it all! he _wanted_ this; a stroll in the garden, just the two of them, under the twinkling stars, serenaded by crickets, the night flowers in bloom - yes, he wanted this memory. It was selfish, but if it was all he would have then by jiminy he would have it!

With an exaggeratedly careful peek around the corner - which made her giggle just like he had hoped it would - he tugged at her hand and led her down the shielded path.

. o O o .

_To be continued..._


End file.
